Ben Tennyson
Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson is a hero and a main character in Ben 10: Power of 10, who first appeared in Humble Beginnings. Ben was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Appearance Ben's physical appearance consists of shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin. Ben's usual clothes consists of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Ben wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. History Pre-Season 1 Ben leaves to go on Summer vacation. Season 1 While on a summer trip with his grandpa, Max and cousin Gwen, Ben walks around in the forest of their campsite, where he believes he sees a shooting star, which happens to be the Omnitrix in a containment pod, and crashes to Earth. As Ben approaches the pod, he sees the Omnitrix, and not much longer after that, the device attaches itself to Ben's wrist, instilling fear and worry into him. While trying to remove the Omnitrix, he accidentally transforms into Heatblast, and while he's running in fear and worry, his feet leave scorch prints that immediately catch fire and starts a forest fire. After Ben transforms back to normal, he runs out to the campsite to warn Max and Gwen. While Max and Gwen are already aware of the blazing forest, Ben runs to them and explains what happened when he went into the forest and how the fire started, and as it get worse, Max instructs them to grab fire extinguishers from the RV and go into the forest and put the fire out themselves. As the fire extinguishers fail to put out the fire due to the height of their intensity, Ben uses the Omnitrix to transform into Diamondhead and tries out his new abilities, by engulfing the trees in this crystals and extinguishing the fires at the same time. After the Omnitrix times out, Ben mentions that he needs to figure it out, and at the same time, Max and Gwen are in shock about Ben's ability to transform into aliens. Later that night, Gwen and Max are sitting at the campfire discussing Ben and his newfound powers, while Ben as XLR8 runs back to the site with fish that he had caught for dinner. As he's running, he trips up and falls, causing the dinner to fly into the campfire and burn, leaving Max and Gwen in dissapointment. Ben then declares he needs to learn how to use the Omnitrix. Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat. Max hinted that Ben was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. He also has fairly moderate grades. Math and Science are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ben has a good memory. Ben is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. In addition to the primary transformations, the Omnitrix can both be used for various purposes, having a built in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The Omnitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If Ben is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ben's behavior. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing in his human form will also be affect his alien forms. Whenever Ben unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to Ben hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random. Ben has an allergy to peanuts and has a fear of peacocks, clowns and squids. Ben appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Appearances * Every Episode